


Cooling The Sheets

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform, finding a naked Loki in the reader's bed, here be smut, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home to find a certain Jotun naked in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may be just a little turned on by Jotun!Loki. (The phrase 'just a little' should be read 'ridiculously', in this case.)

_Finally_ , I thought as I pulled into my driveway after a long day at school. I made up my mind to go take a long, warm shower as soon as I got inside. Thank God neither of my parents were home to nag me. _Maybe I’ll get some rest for once._ The key slipped into the lock effortlessly and turned, admitting me to my sanctuary. I locked the door behind me and dropped my bags in the hallway.

Carrying a soda and my iPod, I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I didn’t bother turning on the light because it was still sunny outside and the sunlight flowed in through my windows. I set the can down and walked over to my speakers to hook up my iPod. As I fumbled with the cords, I sang quietly, only slightly off-key, toeing off my shoes and socks.

“What kept you?” A voice asked softly from behind me. I yelped and whipped around to face the intruder. A face—a blue face with red eyes—peeked out from under the covers of my bed. Long, silky, raven-black hair framed the man’s face…or at least, I thought it was a man, albeit a blue man. I shook my head as I realized that I’d been staring at him.

“I’ve been at school all day,” I replied. “Wait, why am I explaining myself to you, anyway? Get out of my house!”

The man smiled and sat up allowing the covers to fall around his waist. Marks sprawled across his body in intricate patterns; my eyes traced them and stopped where the blanket pooled at his abdomen. He may have been trespassing, but, God, he was gorgeous!

“Do you really want to throw me out before you’ve heard what I have to say to you?” the man asked as he smirked and drew the covers fully off of him. My mouth fell open: he was definitely a ‘he’, and he was naked in my bed! Promptly, my brain shut down as it processed the sight in front of me, He chuckled lightly and my eyes flicked back to his face. “See something you like?”

I blushed and dropped my gaze to the floor.

“Who are you, and why are you in my home?” I asked without raising my eyes. My mattress squeaked and I shut my eyes as the man moved toward me. My breath stuttered as I felt his fingers underneath my chin lifting my head.

“Look at me, (y/n),” he murmured in a voice like velvet. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes only to find my blue eyes mere inches from his red ones. The man smiled at me gently. “I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Why are you blue?” I asked tentatively. “Gracious, you’re ice-cold!”

“I am a Frost Giant, little one,” Loki answered. “Frost Giants are naturally deadly-cold to any other race, but do not fear. I didn’t come here to harm you.”

“Then, why _are_ you here?” I asked.

“I have been watching you for years now, and I have finally summoned up enough courage to meet you face-to-face,” he said with an air of sheepishness. “You are very intelligent, and I find that attractive in a woman.”

“Is that why you presumed to show up naked in my bed without so much as a ‘by your leave’?” I questioned a little more harshly than I’d intended. Loki looked pleased that I’d finally roused myself back into my cynical mindset.

“Yes, actually it is. However, if you would prefer me clothed…” he began, but I cut him off.

“No! I mean, since you are my… _guest_ , you should be able to dress however you please, even if that doesn’t involve a single stitch of clothing. I had no right to interfere with your—“ Loki silenced me by placing a single digit on my lips. My mind wandered to some of the things those slender fingers could do to me if I was in a similar state of undress.

“Am I making you uncomfortable, (y/n)? Answer me honestly,” he asked, and I thought about how I should reply. On the one hand, I kind of wanted to know what would happen if I said ‘no’. Did he intend to seduce me? Rape me? Torture me? Murder me? Anything was possible with a man like this. I could feel the strength coursing through his fingers even as they held my chin. He could overpower me in less than a second.

However, if I said ‘yes’, then he might take offence and kill me where I stood anyway. There was also the possibility that he might either clothe himself or leave entirely. A large part of me screamed that I didn’t want him to leave, or, and this shocked me to think, to cover himself.

“I’m not uncomfortable per se, just…confused, and a bit unsure as to how I should handle…this,” I said gesturing with my arm. This whole situation was odd, to say the least. Loki smiled and stroked an errant strand of hair from my face.

“May I kiss you?” Loki asked, and, once again, my mind ground to a stuttering halt. I looked into Loki’s eyes but found no trace of deceit. I felt myself nodding, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His arms raised and his hands lightly held onto my shoulders. To my horror, my body responded instantly. My arms looped around Loki’s neck and gently pulled him closer as our lips caressed each other. I felt something wet press against my bottom lip and gasped, the small opening allowing him to part my mouth a bit and slip his tongue inside. I allowed him to explore every inch of my gums, teeth, and tongue, because…well, did I really need a reason besides how good it felt? Loki’s hands slid carefully down my sides until they rested on my hips. Alarm bells went off in my head. How far was I willing to let this go? As one hand slid around and squeezed my ass, I shoved him off me.

Apparently _that_ was how far.

“I said you could _kiss_ me, not _fondle_ me,” I stated in a wavering voice. To his credit, and despite his half-hard cock, Loki actually managed to look ashamed. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm his now heavy breathing.

“My apologies, (y/n). I don’t know what came over me,” he said, but I hardly heard him. I had never seen a man’s arousal before, so I could barely keep my eyes off of Loki’s lower half. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Why was I reacting to him that way? How had one man managed to stir such feelings in me—feelings that made me seriously consider abandoning reason and chastity for lust—in only a matter of minutes?

“It’s alright. I’ve just never been kissed before tonight. I think I just got scared,” I admitted quietly, not daring to meet Loki’s eyes. Loki took my hands in his, and took a few steps back sitting on my bed. Drawing me into his lap and nuzzling my neck, Loki hugged me close.

“My darling, I assure you that I will go no further that you expressly give me permission to. I beg your forgiveness for violating this a moment ago. I do not make excuses, but you can see how your mere presence has aroused me. I lost myself, which is inexcusable,” Loki said rubbing slow circles into my back. “Can you forgive me?”

I nodded carefully, not trusting my voice as I realized that I could feel Loki’s cock pressing against my ass. I shoved that thought out of my brain and tried to relax a bit. Loki sensed my tension and stroked his fingers through my hair.

“Is this alright?” He asked before repeating his action, and I nodded again. I laid my head against Loki’s shoulder, and he kissed my forehead, continuing to massage my scalp and comb my hair with his fingers. Closing my eyes, I released a small sigh against his neck, and he held me a little bit tighter. “Darling, I never intended to push you further than you wanted. I didn’t come here to force you into anything or make you uncomfortable,” he whispered. We sat there for a few long, peaceful moments, and then I broke the silence.

“Loki?” I asked very quietly against his cool neck.

“Yes, (y/n)?”

“Will you…Will you let me kiss you?” I didn’t move, because I was afraid to see his expression. A chuckle rumbled through his chest in a silky wave.

“Of course. My love, I won’t move forward until you do. You’ll have complete control,” Loki responded. I leaned up and placed my hands on his shoulders. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

I leaned forward carefully and my lips brushed lightly over Loki’s. When he made no move to kiss me harder, I took the initiative and sealed our lips together. I had to bite back a moan that bubbled up in my chest when I felt our lips begin a steady rhythm of give and take. Loki’s lips were hard and thin, but silky smooth and oh-so powerful. Eventually, I found myself running my own tongue over his bottom lip and rubbing my hands up and down Loki’s still-cold-and-blue chest. A warm wave swept over me when I felt his hands gently caressing my lower back under my t-shirt, but he went no lower, thus respecting my boundaries. I broke the kiss to breathe, and Loki kissed my forehead.

“May I move my hands a bit if I promise to go slowly?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” I breathed. “May I move my hands, as well?”

“Of course, love,” Loki answered, cupping my cheek in his right palm. “I will always ask you for permission, but there is no need for you to ask me.”

I kissed him again, and he slid his hands underneath my shirt up my back. His fingers brushed against my bra strap, and he broke the kiss, a frown creasing his forehead.

“What is this garment? Is it similar to a corset in its purpose?” Loki asked in confusion. A chuckle escaped my mouth at his sudden innocence.

“Yes, it is. It’s called a bra,” I said, and Loki let out a small ‘ah’ of comprehension. Suddenly, I felt like my shirt was constricting around me, so I did something that I wouldn’t have even entertained a moment ago.

“Would you…like to see it?” I asked tentatively. Loki smiled and kissed my nose.

“Yes, but only if you feel like you want to show me,” he said. “Do you?”

“Yes, Loki,” I replied quietly. I moved my hands to the hem of my red uniform t-shirt, but Loki stopped them.

“Will you please allow me?”

I nodded hesitantly, and Loki reverently kissed my neck. Taking his hands and reaching around to my back, Loki gently peeled my shirt off of me. Laying it on the bed beside us, he held out his hands, and I took them in mine.

“You are so beautiful, (y/n). I know you think otherwise because no boys have ever made an attempt to win your affection, but that is because it takes a _man_ to appreciate a woman like you,” Loki said seriously. Leaning forward, Loki paused about an inch from my collarbone. “May I kiss you here, love?”

I could feel his breath warm and shallow against my skin, and it was absolutely intoxicating. My head nodded of its own accord; Loki’s cool wet lips made a slow, sloppy trail across one collarbone onto the other. My reluctance, my guardedness, my resolve, all came crashing down when Loki hummed against me. I threw caution out the window, even though some of my fear remained, and moaned leaning into his touch.

“Do you like that, pet? Yes, I knew you would,” Loki murmured as he moved down a bit toward my chest. He stopped before he reached my covered breasts and looked up teasingly as his lips continued to brush against me. “May I remove this restricting garment? May I see you?”

“Yes,” I breathed after a moment’s panic. Loki drew my lips to his once again, and I felt him fumbling with the wrong side of my bra. His air of seduction was lost as he broke away, a frown on his face, to stare in puzzlement at the frustrating garment around my torso. I stifled a giggle as I grabbed his hands and pulled them carefully away to rest at my waist. “Would you like some assistance?”

Loki smiled sheepishly and grinned before muttering a quiet, humble “if you would be so kind.”

“Perhaps you could _show_ me how to remove it, my dear. That way it won’t be an issue next time,” he said, but I found that I’d only really absorbed two words: “next time”. The fear must have shown on my face, because Loki hastily backtracked. “Of course, there doesn’t have to be a ‘next time’. There doesn’t even have to be a ‘this time’ if you don’t want there to be. All I want to do is make you happy, my sweet girl.”

This was it: decision time had arrived. Did I really want this? Silently, I stood up, pulling away from Loki’s warm embrace, and turned around.

“Watch my fingers,” I said as I reached around my back to unclasp my bra. When it was loosened, I turned back around and returned to Loki’s lap, straddling him this time. “I believe you wished to do the honors?”

Loki placed his palms on my upper arms and leaned forward to capture my lips with his.

“I am honored by your trust in me,” he said as he reverently slid the bra’s straps down my arms, pulling it off of me and laying it on top of my discarded shirt. His green eyes slowly traced their way down to my now exposed breasts, stopping there and drinking me in. Self-consciously, I drew my arms up and covered myself.

“Oh, darling, why would you ever want to hide from me? You are so beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and if we go no further tonight, I will at least be able to say that the most amazing girl in all the realms allowed me to look upon her fair form before I died,” Loki said in a reassuring tone. Slowly, I lowered my arms exposing my breasts once again, and Loki took my hands in his. His gaze dropped once more, and then travelled back up to my eyes. “May I touch you?”

Shakily, I nodded my head, and Loki slowly released my hands. His fingers rested on my waist drawing small circles and massaging me before stroking carefully upwards over my ribcage. Loki traced each of my ribs from my center to my side, his cool touch setting my skin ablaze and raising goose bumps. My breath hitched when he finally reached the underside of my breasts, cupping them softly.

Loki looked up at me asking permission with his pleading gaze. I nodded in reply and he slowly massaged my breasts with his palms, drawing a moan from deep in my throat. Loki smiled at my response and slid over my nipples with his thumbs.

“Oh my God, Loki,” I gasped, arching into his touch and lacing my fingers in his inky strands. The air around us cooled as I felt Loki’s cock re-harden underneath me in arousal.

“Ooh, I quite like _that_ reaction,” Loki stated. “I think, however, you would like my mouth even better. May I?”

“Yes,” I whispered, and Loki smiled widely, lowering his head to my breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Loki proceeded to lick, nibble, and lap me into a sweating, whimpering mess in his arms.

“You are so lovely, dove. You taste wonderful, and the sounds you’re making are electrifying,” Loki said, his lips still brushing against my chest. I shifted unconsciously on Loki’s lap, and he groaned, biting down on my nipple before he could stop himself. I hissed in pain, and Loki’s head popped back up.

“No! I didn’t mean to do that,” Loki said. “I’m so sorry, my love. We can stop here if you wish, and I will not blame you for doing so. My Jotun side is a bit more savage than my Aesir form. I will understand if you don’t want to go through with this.”

“Loki, I’m fine,” I said placing a hand over his mouth to silence him. “I want to keep going. I have no reason to stop, dove. Please, Loki, don’t stop.”

“Thank you for not hating me. I don’t think I could stand it if you hated me,” Loki said leaning in to kiss me with a gentle passion. Eventually, Loki made his way back to my breasts. “Oh, I love you.”

A bit slower than before, I ground my hips into Loki’s erection. He was able to restrain himself this time, and he growled against my nipple.

“Ah! Loki,” I moaned breathlessly, and he raised only his eyes to meet mine. “I think I’m wearing too much clothing.”

At my declaration, Loki raised his head and looked into my eyes nodding. I stood slowly and took a step back. Unbuttoning and unzipping my pants before allowing them to fall to the floor, I bared myself to Loki’s gaze. All that covered me now were my panties. I reached for the elastic holding them up, but Loki stopped my movements.

“Please, my love, will you allow me?” He asked bringing my hands up to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. I nodded, and Loki stood, towering over me, turning me so that my calves hit the bed frame. “Lie down for me.”

I did as Loki asked, and he crawled over me carefully. He lifted me slightly as he moved me to the center of the bed. Loki did not immediately lunge for my last garment as I had expected, rather he took my hands and raised them, twining our fingers together. He pressed my hands back into the bed on either side of my head and lowered his lips to mine. We kissed quietly for a time, before Loki began to bring his wet mouth progressively lower on my body, trailing between my breasts. With the barest brushes of his lips against my stomach, Loki’s hands slid down to grasp my waist like warm vices.

“You’re so soft,” Loki murmured with wonder. He continued downward until he reached the edge of my panties, where he slid a finger under the elastic. “Now for the main event.”

With that, Loki began to slide my thin undergarment off of my hips. I lifted myself a bit to make it easier for him, and Loki kissed my thigh in silent appreciation for the gesture. Tossing my panties aside, Loki looked reverently at my lower half. His mouth opened a millimeter or two, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

“I am so honored to be the first to see you like this, (y/n),” Loki said stroking his hands down my thighs. “I want you to know that I will never take advantage of you. I want you to feel loved, and I will do almost anything to make that happen.”

I sat up and pressed my lips to Loki’s forehead, and he smiled.

“You’re already making me feel loved, Loki,” I whispered as his fingers ghosted over my knees. A tear slid down his cheek, and I kissed it away. Loki gently pushed me back into the pillows before he spread my legs and lay down between them. He hooked my knees over his shoulders, and he inhaled my scent deeply.

“You smell like Valhalla,” he managed to breathe as he parted the lips of my labia and ran his tongue through my folds. Loki moaned against my clit, sending me into an ecstatic hum of my own. “Divine.”

“Oh, Loki,” I whimpered as he slowly pressed a finger into my dripping core and curled it upward. After a moment of pumping in and out, Loki added a second finger, scissoring the two inside me.

“Mmm, I love the noises you’re making, dove,” Loki crooned, licking even harder and faster. “Make them louder, I beg you.”

Like the good girl I am, I happily obliged. I could feel my entire body beginning to tense up, and a burning sensation started to spread from my clit outwards.

“Yes, darling, come for me,” Loki commanded as he closed his lips over my sensitive bud. I screamed Loki’s name as I came around his fingers. My hands clenched the bed sheets, nearly tearing them in my orgasmic bliss. As I slowly descended from my high, I felt Loki’s fingers pull out of me, and he crawled up my body to kiss me. “That was beautiful. Oh, my sweet girl…”

He trailed off and kissed me passionately. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I could taste myself on him.

“Loki…” I breathed against his lips. My hands wrapped around his back as he slowly explored my mouth. I felt Loki’s cock brush against me, and I gathered my courage before reaching between us to grasp him. He gasped and broke the kiss.

“(Y/n), you don’t have to,” Loki said, searching my face for a reason. “Darling, I thought…You were so hesitant, before. What changed your mind?”

“Well, you did just make a _very_ persuasive argument. Besides, I have to thank you somehow,” I said, stroking him in a slow, steady rhythm. Loki’s hand covered mine, halting its movements.

“My love, if you are certain that you wish to do this, then of course you may,” he said holding my chin between his forefinger and thumb. “However, I want you to do it for the right reasons. I don’t want you to do this simply to thank me, because your gratitude is not necessary. If you want to pleasure me, then use it as your chance to explore the body of a man.”

I nodded looking into Loki’s eyes.

“To be perfectly honest, I was rather curious. May I…attempt to pleasure you?” I asked tentatively, and Loki smiled, leaning forward to catch my lips in a languid, passionate kiss.

“Darling, you already please me. Never doubt that, please,” he said stroking my cheek.

“Alright, but promise you’ll tell me if I do it the wrong way?”

“There is no way that you could possibly touch me that would be wrong, but if it means that much to you, then I promise,” Loki said. “Go ahead, little one. Explore me.”

His hand released mine, and I turned my attention to Loki’s shaft. Loki rolled off of me and lay on his back beside me, legs splayed out wide in front of him, his cock standing at full attention. I took a moment to admire him as I crawled between his legs. The markings I’d noticed earlier extended along the length of his body, even going so far as his cock, in some places.

“You’re so beautiful, Loki,” I murmured and reached out to touch a pattern of lines on his abdomen. Loki shivered under the contact as I traced the lines down to where they met the base of his cock. His skin was so smooth! Every muscle was well-defined, rippling with every more that he made. I ran my fingers over the ‘V’ created by the muscles in Loki’s hips, and he moaned. “Does that feel good, love?”

“Yes, I daresay it does, (y/n),” Loki replied rather breathlessly. Slowly, I moved my massage down to his thighs, kneading the knots in his muscles until they were no more. Then, carefully, I leaned my head down and placed a gentle kiss on the wet tip of Loki’s manhood. Loki drew a breath with a hiss, opening his eyes wide in shock. I turned my head to the side a bit to place a second open-mouthed kiss on his long shaft, pulling another gasp from his throat. Watching his reactions carefully, I went even lower and suckled on Loki’s balls, drawing one into my mouth at a time. “Holy fuck!”

The exclamation from my cold Jotun lover made me bold, so I pulled my mouth away and leant back up, grasping his engorged cock with my small fingers. I lowered my mouth to the tip and swirled my tongue around it, lapping up the small stream of precome from the slit.

“Ah! Your mouth is so warm, so wet,” Loki stammered. “(Y/n), that feels incredible, darling.”

I took that as a sign that I should continue, so I made sure that my lips covered my teeth and slid him into my mouth. I’d heard that doing this for a man was uncomfortable, but Loki’s cool temperature just made it feel easier, somehow. Up and down I went, attempting to take more of him with each pass and feeling him shudder beneath me.

“Oh, you clever girl,” Loki moaned when I added a bit of a swirl to my upstrokes. He only lasted a few more minutes before I felt him trying to pull me off of him carefully.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” I asked as I came up for air. Loki cradled my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

“Of course not, (y/n),” he murmured as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. “In fact, you almost sent me over the edge, which is why I stopped you.”

At my puzzled expression, Loki pressed his lips to mine.

“You deserve better than my coming in your mouth for your first time. You deserve to be made love to,” he said by way of explanation. Loki kissed me thoroughly and coaxed me onto my back. “And that is precisely what I intend to do.”

As Loki parted my legs once more, I put pressure on his chest with my hands, signaling that he should wait a moment.

“What is it, my love?”

“It’s just…I just don’t want this to end up being a one night stand,” I said, fully expecting him to leave the way he came, with my broken heart in his wake. However, all he did was stroke my cheeks and rest his forehead against mine.

“Oh, my darling, my sweet dove, I would never do that to you,” he said. “I love you with all my heart, (y/n), and I couldn’t leave you if I tried. I was…I _had_ hoped that after tonight you would come back to Asgard with me. It doesn’t have to be a long visit, just long enough for me to show you its beauty.”

“You want to show me your home?” I asked. This was so personal! If he wanted to show me places that held some sort of importance to him, then he must feel _something_ for me. Loki sat up and pulled me into his lap, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

“Yes, darling,” he said nuzzling my cheek with his nose. “I want to show you the wonders of all nine realms.”

“Why me? What makes me different from all the others?” I asked and Loki’s wandering mouth latched onto my earlobe.

“Because, little one,” he began in a whisper. “I have fallen hopelessly in love with you.”

As Loki tried to convey the truth of his words, I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. He’d managed to make me fall in love with him. I hated to admit that to myself, but he left me no choice with his declaration.

“I think I love you, too, Loki,” I said, and I kissed his beautiful blue lips, finally giving in to my desires. My arms came up and wrapped around Loki’s neck, drawing him ever-closer. Before I’d realized what I was doing, I lifted my hips, reached behind me, and lined him up with my entrance. I lowered myself until I felt his tip push into me, stretching me farther than I’d anticipated. A yelp escaped me, and Loki kissed my neck. He murmured ‘I’m sorry. This is the worst part. It’ll be over soon, I promise.’ Soon, the pain subsided and Loki was buried deep inside me.

“Are you alright, love?” Loki asked. I braced my hands on his shoulders before muttering a quick ‘yes’. Loki reached a hand up and around my neck, pulling me forward so that our lips met once more. “You feel wonderful, my little princess, so wonderful.”

I shifted a little, and the friction from where our bodies joined made us both let out noises of pleasure. We grasped each other tightly, and I moved again, on purpose this time. I wrapped my arms around Loki’s neck and kept repeating the little up and down shifts until I had a slow but steady rhythm going. Loki’s arms were around my waist once more. Our noses brushed as I rocked on top of my blue lover, and I gasped at how the cold from his body surrounded me so fully. I was filled to the brim with love, lust, and Loki’s cock; there was no other feeling like it in the world.

I was almost overwhelmed as Loki slid in and out of me, all the while whispering how good I was and how he loved me. I returned each ‘I love you’ with a sweet, slow kiss and an ‘I love you, too’. I rocked faster, taking Loki in as deep as I could before allowing him to slip out a few inches. And so we moved together, burning, freezing, and thawing as one in my bedroom, each thrust bringing us that much closer to our inevitable release. Suddenly, Loki flipped us so that I was laying on my back and he began to thrust into me.

“Oh, my beautiful girl,” he groaned as his hips pistoned in long, deep strokes. “Your heat is clinging to me in the most delectable way. It feels as if I’m melting, and it’s all for you, (y/n).”

“Loki,” I breathed as the pace of his thrusts increased. “Ah! Yes!”

“I love you. Let go! You don’t have to hold out for me, sweetling,” Loki said. “Let go!”

I felt myself falling, falling, falling as waves of pleasure crashed over me and I screamed Loki’s name. Loki tumbled after me shouting my name to the heavens and growling savagely. His thrusts gradually dwindled into small twitches as his ice-cold seed spilled inside me, filling me to the brim.

“(Y/n),” Loki breathed as he collapsed on top of me. He made no attempt to slide out of me as we caught our breath; rather, he lavished kisses on every bit of my skin that he could reach. Loki’s cool temperature helped to soothe my own heat, and I relished in the way he felt lying in my arms. I ran my fingers through his damp black hair and down over the smooth nape of his neck. After a few moments of this companionable silence, Loki lifted his head and grinned at me. “Did you truly enjoy my Jotun form?”

“Would I have screamed your name if I hadn’t?” I asked smiling back at him. Loki laughed and kissed my lips once more.

“Point taken, dove,” Loki said, and he slipped out of me. He never relinquished his grip on me, even when he began to grow pale.

“Loki, what’s happening to you? You’re…getting warmer!” I reached my hand up and stroked Loki’s cheek. He was as pale as porcelain now as his eyes turned from a deep ruby red to the regal green of an emerald. His skin was only a little cooler than mine as he looked into my eyes and kissed me again.

“My darling, I told you that I am a Frost Giant, but I can change my form if I wish,” he said. “This is my Aesir form, love. I thought it would be a bit more pleasing to your eyes than my Jotun form.”

I couldn’t help it: I laughed.

“Oh, Loki, I just made love to your Jotun form! How could I possibly _not_ find it pleasing to the eye? No matter what form you take, I will always love you.”

Loki leaned down and peppered every inch of my skin that he could reach with kisses. He made a wet trail back up to my lips and our tongues danced together. It felt almost as though his tongue was fucking my mouth as he had with hips moments before. Every move was deliberate, and I melted into his arms. We pulled apart panting for breath and Loki rolled us over so that I was in his arms.

“Loki, what if my parents come home and find us?” I asked, afraid to imagine their reactions.

“I have put a spell on the door to your bedroom that will convince anybody who approaches it that they have had a conversation with you giving them reason enough to leave you be. Don’t worry, they won’t find us,” he said kissing my forehead. “Get some rest, darling. Would you like to go to Asgard tomorrow?”

I nodded once before I yawned widely. Loki mirrored the latter action and held me a little tighter.

“Good night, dove. I love you,” Loki murmured, and I smiled.

“Good night, Loki, my love. I love you, too.”


End file.
